I, Kalel
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: Clark discovers that the intent behind his father's actions was more than it seemed, and he begins the path to his true destiny...
1. Ashes of Krypton

I, Kal-el

(I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't wait until late September or whenever it is that Season 3 will begin, so this is my take on what happens after Clark leaves.  The timeline begins approximately two weeks after Clark left.  Since this story is mostly his point-of-view, there will be flashbacks to reveal what happened to the other characters.  

A small note for the first chapter:  I have borrowed lines from the first "Superman" movie.  And now, on to Clark's journey...)

CHAPTER 1:  Ashes of Krypton

            Snow and ice...it was all that could be seen for miles in every direction.  Clark Kent trudged steadily forward, the weather not impeding his travels at all.  He found the isolation somewhat comforting, for other than his father's voice in his mind, he had no company on this journey.

            Not that he really cared that much about it anyway.  The red kryptonite on his ring was doing its job, taking away his emotional turmoil and inhibitions.  The only thing that mattered to him at all was following his father's voice, to fulfill his destiny.

            He'd left the old motorcycle behind at a storage depot in Minnesota, so that if he ever had the inclination to go back, which was looking very unlikely at the moment, it would be waiting there for his return.

            _"Onward, my son," said Jor-el.  __"You're almost there."_

            It still amazed Clark somewhat that somehow the ship, or at least his link to Jor-el, had managed to survive its encounter with the green kryptonite key he'd inserted into it.  Yet, he realized that Jor-el had planned for that eventuality.  Perhaps, if he hadn't destroyed the ship, everything would have been fine.  Instead, everything, at least for the old Clark, had gone to hell.  The new Clark just didn't care.

            Jor-el's voice had been leading him in a generally northern direction for the past two weeks.  Clark estimated that his travels had taken him very far within the Arctic Circle, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why his father had led him this far.

            Suddenly, a glint of light caught his eye, and he turned to his right.  Only a few hundred yards away, an awesome sight stood on the snow-covered ground.  The huge crystalline structure glowed with a faint light coming from within.

            _"You have arrived, my son.  Go on."_

            Clark squared his shoulders and walked to the crystal palace.  As soon as he passed through the threshold, the cold vanished.  This did not surprise Clark too much, as Kryptonian technology had proven to have much advancement over what he'd experienced on Earth.  As he ascended a small staircase, he could see the architecture of this place was clearly unlike anything humans would build.  Most of the internal structure of the building was supported by crystal columns on diagonals rather than right angles.

            Clark turned and saw what appeared to be a control panel of some sort on a raised dais.  He walked up to it, and the moment he came within a foot of it, a faint hum could be heard from the other end of the chamber.  Clark looked up to see beams of light coalescing together into a single image.  After a minute, the image had clarified into a man with white hair and an expression of wisdom on his face.

            "Hello, my son," said the image.  Clark was surprised that the voice was real, not just in his mind.  "I am Jor-el, your father.  I am certain that you have many questions for me, and perhaps we can find the answers together.  First, however, there is one matter to attend to."  Without warning, a white energy beam shot from the control panel and slammed into Clark.  Clark had expected some sort of physical pain, but he was unprepared for the emotional anguish that suddenly overwhelmed him.  Looking down at his hand, he saw that the red kryptonite had been neutralized.

            "YOU BASTARD!" Clark screamed.  "You ruined my life!  How am I supposed to face everyone I love after what happened?"  He sank to his knees as the grief overwhelmed him.

            Jor-el seemed to sigh.  "I am sorry, my son.  While I had anticipated that there would be some emotional turmoil, I had not expected it to be as severe as it was nor that it would cost your loved ones' a life."

            Clark looked up and glared at him.  "Do you actually expect me to forgive you for what you've done?"

            "No, I do not," Jor-el admitted.  "My intention had been to show you that personal connections will be dangerous for you in the future.  Your enemies could use them to exploit your gifts."

            Clark smirked.  "Why would my enemies attack me when I'm ruling the whole planet?" he asked sarcastically.

            For the first time, emotion passed over Jor-el's face in the form of puzzlement.  "I think you misunderstood what I meant by 'ruling,' Kal-el.  I meant that you should serve as a guide to them, a symbol of hope and what they could be if they moved past their petty hatred of each other."

            The anger had receded to a point where Clark was no longer shaking with rage, and he could think more coherently.  "You should have explained that to me.  It may not have changed my decision about leaving Smallville, but I would have accepted it."  He sighed.  "So, what happens now?"

            "I do have one last thing for you, my son," said Jor-el.  "A sort of journey, if you will.  That is, if you are interested."

            Clark looked at the image of his father in contemplation.  His father's face now held compassion along with the ever-present wisdom.  While he still felt resentment for having been manipulated, he nevertheless felt a connection to the man in front of him, despite the fact that he was only a ghost of the past, and he did genuinely want to know where he came from.  "Sure, why not," Clark replied.

            Clark felt something moving within his mind, and the real world faded away.

****

            _When __Clark_ opened his eyes, he found himself flying past the stars of deep space.__

_            "Come with me now, my son," said the voice of Jor-el, "as we break through the boundaries of your Earthly confinement."  __Clark__ could feel the presence of his father moving with him.  As they traveled, Jor-el imparted knowledge and guidelines to him.  "It is forbidden for you to interfere with human history.  If they are to learn from their past mistakes, then their past cannot be altered by your hand."_

_            Clark saw a flaming cloud coming up to them, and Jor-el continued, "As we pass through the flaming turmoil that is the edge of your own galaxy, we will enter the realm of the red Krypton sun, source of your strength and nourishment...cause of our eventual destruction."_

_Clark_ reeled from this.  A supernova...of course.  What else could have destroyed an entire planet?__

_            "The planet Krypton, my son, as it was," Jor-el pointed out.  __Clark_ looked and saw a snowy white sphere of a planet.  They flew to the surface, surveying the vast cityscape, and ___Clark__ had his first taste of the world where he had been born._

_            "The sum total of knowledge spanning the twenty-eight known galaxies has been imbedded in the crystal control panel," Jor-el said. __Clark__ realized that in this way, Krypton would never truly be forgotten._

_             As they flew past more stars, Jor-el continued, "By the time we return to the confines of your own galaxy, one of your months will have past."  Jor-el was silent for a while, and then he said, "Live as one of them, Kal-el, and discover where your strength and your power will lead you.  Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage.  They can be a great people, Kal-el, if they wish to be.  They only lack the light to show the way.  For that reason above all, and their capacity for good, I have sent them you...my only son."_

_Clark_ felt his father's presence receding, and the stars faded from his sight.__

****

            Clark blinked his eyes open and looked around the chamber.  The image of his father was nowhere to be seen.  Clark suddenly realized that the link was broken, and he was now free to think for himself again.  He quickly checked his digital watch, and it confirmed what Jor-el had said.  Another month had indeed past.

            Clark got up and began to walk back to the entrance, when he suddenly felt something else within him.  He closed his eyes and focused.  Without much effort, Clark floated off the ground.  He opened his eyes and smiled slightly.  He had come close to discovering this on his own, but his little trip had finished the mechanism in his mind to master levitation.

            He knew that things would never be the same for him once he returned home, but it was something he had to do.  He had to face the consequences of his actions, and he had to be more responsible in the future so that such events would not repeat themselves.  As Clark accelerated and flew out of the crystal structure, he accepted his destiny as the Last Son of Krypton, and swore to himself that he would never again cause those he loved to suffer by his actions.

****

            Jonathan Kent hauled another bale of hay into the barn and placed it onto the stack with a grunt.  Wiping sweat off his forehead, he remarked on the fact that it never took this long just to do the hay, not with Clark...

            Jonathan sighed to himself.  Clark's disappearance two months ago had left heaviness in his heart.  While he still felt that Clark should have trusted them with what he had been planning to do, he realized that he had overreacted.  Clark probably shouldn't have put the key in the ship because he didn't know what was going to happen, but he had the right intentions.  In any case, Jonathan blamed himself for Clark's disappearance.

            Jonathan turned as he saw Martha walking over to the barn.  Losing the baby had been saddening enough, but Clark vanishing had nearly torn them apart.  They had routinely called the authorities to find him, but they knew it was hopeless.  Having found out from Pete that Clark had taken a red kryptonite ring, it was doubtful he would ever return voluntarily.

            Martha walked in and brushed some hair from in front of her eyes.  "How's it going?" she asked.

            "Alright, I guess," he replied.  "It's just taking a lot longer than it should."

            It was clear that Martha had picked up on his implication, because she felt a sob hitch in her chest.  "I miss him so much, Jonathan," she said softly.

            "I know, honey," he said, coming to wrap his arms around her.  "I miss him, too.  I never should have blamed him for this.  It's true he acted rashly, but he was manipulated.  I see that now."

            "Don't blame yourself, sweetie," she said.  "Clark felt that this was best for all of us.  He didn't want to see any of us get hurt again."

            "I just can't help thinking that we'll never see him again," Jonathan said, a single tear trickling down his cheek.  "Especially with that damn ring on his finger."

            "We can't give up hope," Martha said firmly.  "Without hope, we have nothing."

            The Kents just stood there holding each other for a minute, comforting each other.  Suddenly, Jonathan noticed a noise off in the distance.  It almost sounded like...

            "Oh, my God," Jonathan breathed.  He let go of Martha and sprinted out of the barn toward the driveway.

            "Jonathan, what is it?" she asked as she ran after him.  However, she stopped short as she saw the motorcycle turn into the driveway.

            Clark brought the motorcycle to a stop about ten feet from his father.  He killed the engine, and slowly walked to meet him.  Before he could say a word, Jonathan had enveloped him in a strong embrace.  "I knew it was you.  I memorized that engine years ago," he said.

            "Dad..." Clark started.

            "It's ok, son," Jonathan said as he pulled back.  "There's nothing to forgive.  I'm just glad your home."

            "Me too, Dad," Clark said, his voice breaking on a sob.  He turned and walked over to Martha.  "Mom..."

            "I missed you so much, sweetie," she said as he pulled her into a hug.

            "I missed you too, both of you," he replied.  Pulling back, he continued, "I know I can never make up for what I did, but I'm hoping we can all move forward from what happened.  I am sorry for what happened."

            Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, and then back at Clark.  "We never doubted that son, not for a moment," said Jonathan.  "You just need to be able to trust other people sometimes and not do things yourself, ok?"

            "I wouldn't have it any other way," Clark said, smiling slightly.  "So, am I too late for dinner?"

            "As a matter of fact," Martha said as they all turned and headed into the house, "I think the chicken is just finishing up right now."

****

            Lana Lang sat at the foot of the tree, crying silently to herself.  The summer had been one of the loneliest she'd ever had.  She had been devastated when Clark had left, and it had only gotten worse.  Chloe had blasted her for hiding the fact that she and Clark were together, but she was genuinely shocked when Lana told her what had happened at the Kent farm.  Chloe had softened a little after that, but she and Lana had barely spoken to each other since then.

            Lana wondered when it would end.  First, she lost her parents to the meteor shower.  Then, she lost Whitney to the war.  Now, she lost Clark to his own grief after finally connecting with him.  It seemed like a curse.  Everyone she ever loved had died or disappeared.  How many more people would she lose in her life?

            Lana was broken from her musings by the sound of footsteps.  As she looked up to see who was approaching, her breath froze in her throat and her eyes widened.  She stood up on shaky legs.  "Clark..." she breathed.

            Clark stepped closer to her.  "Lana, I..."  He never had a chance to finish that sentence, for the petite girl in front of him had thrown herself into his arms and captured his lips with hers.  Lana felt all the pain of his absence fade away in light of his return.  She had dreamed of this for two months, against all the seemingly insurmountable doubts.  Now, those doubts had been proven wrong.

            Clark held Lana tightly, allowing the love and warmth from the kiss to radiate through him.  Lana parted her lips, and Clark gladly took the invitation, caressing her tongue with his as he deepened the kiss.

            Lana pulled away after about a minute to catch her breath.  "When did you get back?" she asked breathlessly.

            "Just last night," he replied.  "I had to go home first, straighten things out with my parents."  He sighed.  "I missed you."

            "You too," she said, leaning against him.  "But you're back now...right?"  She was scared that this wasn't real, that he would vanish at any moment.

            "Yes, Lana, I am," Clark confirmed.  "I can't even imagine how much you've gone through since I left, but I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you.  I love you, Lana."

            "I love you too, Clark," she said softly, leaning up to kiss him again.  "Don't leave me again...please?"  She was almost begging him.

            "I promise I'll never leave you," he said, wrapping his arms around her again.

            Unbeknownst to the two young lovers, a figure was watching them with a look of contempt.  "Well, looks like you've finally come home, Clark," Chloe said darkly.  "I wonder where you've been the last two months..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Welcome Home

CHAPTER 2:  Welcome Home

            The Talon was packed to capacity with people.  Clark was amazed that so many had come out to welcome him back.  He had known he would be missed, but he never realized how many people from school, even the whole town, had actually cared.

            Of course, what, or rather _who_, amazed him most was Lana, who at the moment was comfortably snuggled against him at one of the booths.  She decided that there was no way in hell she was going to be working tonight.  Tonight was for Clark, and he most certainly had her full attention.

            Clark stroked her dark hair and she nuzzled his neck.  Clark was still reeling from the fact that after all those years of praying and waiting, he and Lana had finally revealed how they truly felt about one another.  He still had yet to reveal the whole truth to her about what had happened, but she didn't press him.  Lana realized that the ordeal Clark had gone through had sent a major shock to his psyche, and she certainly didn't want to make it any worse.

            Clark looked around the room and spotted Pete Ross.  He smiled and nodded to his old friend, and Pete broke into a broad grin.  "Hey, Clark!" he exclaimed happily, extending his arm for a handshake.  "I missed you, man.  Place wasn't the same without you."

            "Thanks, Pete, that really means a great deal to me," Clark replied.

            "You want to talk?" Pete asked.

            As though in response, Lana tightened her arms around Clark.  He chuckled and said, "I think Lana isn't quite ready to let me go yet.  Maybe tomorrow, Pete."

            "Sure, no problem, man," Pete said.  "Have fun, you two."  He turned and walked away.

            Clark turned to Lana and said, "I think someone is becoming a bit possessive, don't you think?"

            "Do you mind?" Lana purred in his ear.

            Clark shook his head.  "Not in the slightest," he answered.

            "That's good," she said, shifting to sit in his lap, "because I intend to keep you for a long, long time."  She pressed her lips against his for a searing kiss.

            Clark's hands moved up Lana's back.  He knew he was close to losing control, especially considering all the months of separation.  "Lana..." he gasped breathlessly.  "There are people here, you know."

            "I...don't...care," she replied, each word punctuated by a kiss.  "I have been through the worst two months of my life, Clark.  Not only have I survived, but I got back the person dearest to my heart as a bonus.  I love you, Clark, and I don't care if the whole world knows how much."

            "Would it be so horrible for us to skip out on the rest of this for some privacy, in that case?" Clark asked.  He knew that they were pushing it, but he couldn't ignore the very much human emotions raging through him.

            "Hmmm..." Lana pondered.  In answer, she gave Clark another passionate kiss.  "Your place or mine?" she whispered.

            "How about _our_ place?" Clark countered with a smile.

****

            Meanwhile across town, Lionel Luthor sat in the study of the mansion sipping brandy.  The place had become very quiet since Lex had vanished, and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, the pain of his son's apparent death had saddened him.  Despite all their arguments, Lionel had always had respect, if not love, for his oldest son.

            The sudden turning of the doorknob made Lionel start, but he regained his composure as he turned toward the door.  However, he was quite surprised when he saw the person entering the study.  "Lucas...?"

            "Hello, Father," said Lucas Luthor, smirking slightly.  "So good to see you again."

            "Son, what are you doing here?" Lionel asked.  "You know you shouldn't let anyone see you."

            "Why not?" Lucas asked.  "With Lex gone, I am your sole heir, after all.  That's why I'm here."

            Lionel sighed.  "What do you want, Lucas?  You certainly didn't come here just to catch up and play happy family."

            "Very quick, Father," Lucas commented.  "I want the 20% of the LuthorCorp stock you set aside for Lex."

            "What?" Lionel questioned.

            "That was supposed to be Lex's inheritance from you, wasn't it?  With him dead, that should put it in my name," Lucas explained.

            "No, there's more to it," Lionel said, turning to face him.  "You want me to publicly recognize you as my son."

            "Yes," Lucas hissed.  "I'm tired of being the bastard of the Luthor family.  I want what's mine."

            Lionel nodded and said, "I suppose you're all I have left now...son.  I'll make the announcement at Lex's funeral."

            "Thank you, Father, for seeing it my way," Lucas said as he exited the study.  As he closed the door behind him, he grinned and said, "Phase two complete."

****

            Clark blinked open sleepy eyes and grinned at the warm body resting on top of his.  Lana looked almost angelic in her sleep, so much so that Clark was hesitant to even move for fear of waking her up.  He sighed as he thought back to the events of last night.  The two lovers had sneaked back to Clark's loft to get blankets and pillows, and then made love under their tree.  Thankfully, it was a spot no casual observer would notice and someplace no one would be unless they had a reason for going there.

            Clark was broken from his musings as Lana stirred on top of him.  As she opened her eyes, she smiled as she took in her boyfriend's face.  "Morning," she said, leaning down for a kiss.

            "Morning," he replied.  "Lana, I don't know about you, but I thought last night was perfect."  He idly ran a hand through her hair.

            "Me too, Clark," she agreed.  "You know, I'm sure that are friends would agree on one thing about this."

            "What's that?" Clark asked with an amused smile.

            She giggled.  "It's about time," she said.

            Clark chuckled and wrapped her arms around her.  "Speaking of friends," he said, "I didn't notice Lex at the party last night."

            Lana sat up and looked at Clark with astonishment.  "You mean, you're parents didn't tell you?" she asked.

            "Tell me what?  What happened?" Clark asked anxiously.  A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

            "Clark...Lex was in a plane crash," Lana said, looking at the ground.  "It was the day you left.  He and Helen were on their way to the Bahamas for their honeymoon.  There weren't enough parachutes, and Helen said that Lex gave her his so that she'd be able to live."  Tears were trickling down Lana's cheeks.  "I'm so sorry, Clark.  I guess your parents thought it would be too much to handle right away."

            Clark pulled Lana to him and buried his face against her neck.  "Are they sure he's dead?" Clark asked in a muffled voice.  "Did they ever find a body?"

            "No," Lana admitted, "but they searched there up until a couple of days ago before calling it quits."  She sighed.  "The funeral service is in two days."

            Clark pulled back, tears in his eyes.  "I'll need you there, Lana.  I need you to help me get through this."  He sniffed.  "Lex was my best friend, Lana.  He was my best friend, and I wasn't there...I wasn't there..."  Clark broke down and fell into Lana's arms.

            "Shhhh," Lana said.  "I'll be there for you, Clark.  I promise."

****

            Helen sat her bedroom at the mansion, holding a picture of Lex and herself and looking at it with intense sadness.  "I'm so sorry, Lex," she said.  "I shouldn't have let it come to this.  I should have done something."

            "And make your family suffer?" Lucas snarled as he entered the room without so much as a hello.  "I don't think so."

            "What do you want?" Helen growled, turning back to the picture.

            "I just want to make sure you understand our arrangement," Lucas said.  "Once the will is read and you officially inherit the LexCorp stock, you will sign it over to me.  If you don't, or if you tell Lionel what I'm planning, I'll make sure you never see your family again.  Do we understand each other?"

            Helen nodded, but added, "This isn't over, Lucas, not by a long shot."

            Lucas grinned and said, "I'm afraid it is."

****

            Clark stood up in his loft, looking out at the sunset.  He had been standing there a long time, reflecting on all the good times and adventures he and Lex had shared together, and how suddenly, Lex had been snuffed out, without any kind of warning.

            "Clark?" Jonathan said as he walked up the steps.  "Are you hungry, son?"

            "No thanks, Dad," Clark said without turning around.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" Jonathan asked as he came to stand next to him.  Clark shook his head.  "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here son," he continued, patting him on the shoulder.

            As he turned to leave, Clark said, "Dad, wait."  Jonathan stopped and turned back toward him.  "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

            "What's on your mind, Clark?" Jonathan asked.

            Clark took a deep breath and said, "I want to tell Lana the truth...about me, about who I really am."

            "Clark, you know how much trouble Pete had in handling this," Jonathan reminded him.  "Are you sure you want to give Lana that kind of burden?"

            "She deserves to know, Dad," Clark said, facing him.  "If I'm going to make this relationship work, there can't be any secrets between the two of us.  I know she already suspects; she remembers seeing me in the twister."  Clark sighed.  "I just can't keep lying to her, Dad.  I have to tell her."

            Jonathan sighed.  He'd had a feeling this was coming, had felt it two months ago when Clark and Lana had first gotten together.  He nodded and said, "Alright, Clark.  If you want to tell her, I won't stop you."

            Clark pulled his father to him.  "Thanks, Dad," he said.  "I knew you'd understand."

****

            "Lana, you're glowing," Chloe said in a slightly mocking voice.

            Lana looked up and smiled at Chloe as the blonde haired girl came to sit next to her on the porch swing.  "So what if I am?" Lana countered.

            "Well, the only cause I can think of for that would be really great s..." Chloe was cut off as Lana clamped her hand over Chloe's mouth.  Chloe deftly removed her hand and continued, "With a certain farm boy we both know."

            "Ok, ok," Lana conceded, holding her hands up in surrender.

            "So, if you don't mind me asking...how was it?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows.

            "Hmmm...absolutely perfect," Lana said dreamily.  Then she remembered who she was talking to.  "Look, Chloe..."

            "Lana, it's ok," Chloe said quickly.  "I've had a summer to think about all this, and now that Clark is back, I'm going to make an effort to get along with the two of you."

            "Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that," said a masculine voice.

            Chloe and Lana turned to see Clark coming up to the front steps of the house.  "Hi," Lana said.  "Um, how much of the conversation did you just hear?"

            "Just what Chloe said," Clark answered, "and I appreciate that very much, Chloe.  I didn't want there to be any bad feelings between us.  Why, did I miss something important?"

            "No, no, nothing important," Chloe said with a slight giggle.  "I'll leave you two alone."  As she turned around to go inside, neither Clark nor Lana noticed the dark look that passed over her face.

****

            "Hi," Lana said again, leaning up to kiss Clark.

            "Hi," Clark replied with a smile.  "Um, I was wondering if we could talk."

            "Sure," Lana said with a quizzical look on her face, leading him to sit down on the porch swing.  "What's up?"

            Clark took a deep breath.  "I don't even know where to begin," he said.  "I guess the first thing is that you were right."

            "About what?" she asked.

            "You did see me in the twister like you thought," Clark said in a low voice.

            Lana looked away and down at her feet.  "So, you did rescue me..."

            "Yes," Clark continued, "and it wasn't the only time, either."  He paused, trying to organize his thoughts.  "Lana, I..."  He trailed off.

            "Clark," Lana said, looking up at him and taking his hands in hers, "whatever it is, you can tell me."

            "It's just...I don't want anything to keep us apart now that we're together," Clark said softly.  Seeing the encouraging look on Lana's face, he said, "Lana...I wasn't born on Earth."

            Lana's eyes widened.  "What?" she gasped.

            "I'm not human," he continued.  "I was born on a planet called Krypton.  I didn't even know until the beginning of freshman year.  I just thought I was different."  He paused for breath.  "My parents, my real parents, sent me here because Krypton's sun was on the verge of a supernova, and they barely got me off the planet in time.  I don't know how long it took to get here, but I do know when the ship arrived...October 1989."

            "The meteor shower..." Lana breathed.

            "Yes," Clark affirmed.  "When Krypton exploded, fragments of the planet scattered in every direction, and some of them ended up hurtling toward Earth at about the same speed and time as the ship."  Clark paused, knowing his next words would be difficult.  "For the longest time, I thought that I had been the cause for the meteor shower, and that made me inadvertently responsible for your parents' death."

            "No, Clark," Lana interrupted.  "It wasn't your fault.  The meteors would have hit Earth even if your parents hadn't sent you here."

            "You don't know how relieved it makes me feel to hear you say that, Lana," Clark said.  "Anyway, my parents found me out in the field where the ship crashed, and they made arrangements to make sure that my adoption into the Kent family was legal.  Actually...the circumstances surrounding that are why my dad hates Lionel Luthor so much.  He forced my father to convince some of the other landowners to sell to him, or else he'd see to it that the truth about how my parents found me would come out."

            "Does he know that...?" Lana started.

            "No, just that I was out in the field, and thank God, he doesn't," Clark said.  "Anyway, as the years went on, it became clear that although I look human, I am definitely not.  I have powers, Lana, special powers.  I can move so fast that you could blink and not see me move.  I'm so strong that I can lift the tractor over my head without breaking a sweat.  I can see through anything except lead with a sort of x-ray vision.  I can even shoot heat from my eyes."

            "So, you did start that fire at the Talon," Lana said with a slightly reproachful look.

            "I didn't have control over it yet," Clark explained sheepishly.  "In fact, it was thinking about you that triggered it initially until I had full control."

            Lana blushed.  "Hmmm...I'd assume that you weren't thinking innocent thoughts about me."

            "Um, yeah, that would be one way of looking at it," Clark said with a slight smile.  "I have other powers, too.  Under most circumstances, I'm virtually invincible.  Not even bullets can pierce my skin."

            "Wow," Lana said in amazement.

            "I do have weaknesses, though," Clark continued.  "I refer to the meteor rocks as kryptonite, by the way.  Green kryptonite drains me of my strength and makes me vulnerable.  Red kryptonite affects me mentally, basically making me apathetic, and almost...evil."

            "Clark...that time I saw you and Chloe in the Talon..." Lana started.

            "Pete had slipped a piece of red kryptonite in my pocket," Clark explained.  "It wasn't me that day.  It just happened that once my shirt was off, the kryptonite wasn't in close enough proximity anymore to affect me."  Lana nodded in acceptance.  "Lana...the explosion in the storm cellar...I told you that was my fault."  Clark took a deep breath as the guilt started to surface.  "It happened because I tried to destroy the ship."

            "Why would you do that?" Lana asked curiously.

            "My real father had left an imprint of his personality in the ship, along with a message.  The message said that I was destined to rule the Earth.  My father spoke to me and he said that I had to leave Smallville, and if I didn't, then the ones I loved would suffer."  Clark reached for Lana's hands again.  "I didn't want to leave you, or my parents behind.  I thought that destroying the ship would sever the connection, and I'd be free.  I was wrong.  Because I did it all on my own, my mother miscarried.  If I'd told them what I was doing, they wouldn't have been there when the explosion came.  I did that Lana.  I killed my unborn brother..."  Clark broke down in grief.

            Lana held him close and rubbed his back.  "Have your parents forgiven you?" she asked.  When Clark nodded, she continued, "That's all that matters, then.  If they think you did nothing wrong, then it isn't your fault.  It's your real father's fault."

            "He knew I was going to do that, Lana," Clark said, pulling away from Lana.  "He manipulated me into doing that.  That's why I left, because I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt.  It turns out that my father hadn't intended on that happening at all."

            "How do you know that?" Lana asked.

            "The ship wasn't destroyed," Clark said.  "It looked like it imploded, but I think what it really did was transport itself somewhere else.  I followed the link to a huge crystal building in the Arctic, and I think now that the ship built it.  My father spoke to me again.  He said that my destiny was to be a symbol of hope and truth for the people of this planet, and in that context I would rule."  Clark looked at Lana.  "So, do you think I'm a freak?"

            "Clark, I could never think of you like that," Lana said, leaning over to kiss him.  "So, is there anything else?"

            "Actually," Clark said with a slight smile, "there is one more thing."  Clark stood up and led Lana down the steps in front of the house.  "Hold on tight."

            "Clark?" Lana questioned.

            "Trust me," he said, still smiling.  As she got a firm grip on him, Clark focused.  A moment later, Clark levitated and they flew up into the air a comfortable speed.

            "What the...YOU CAN FLY?!" Lana exclaimed incredulously.

            "Surprise," Clark said with a huge grin.  He swooped down, and Lana screamed with delight as the ground came rushing up to meet them before he leveled off again.

            "THIS IS AWESOME!" she yelled.

            "I thought you might enjoy it," he said, pleased.

            "I love you!" she said.

            "I love you, too," Clark replied.  As he halted in the clear night sky, he kissed Lana passionately, content that his secret was safe with her.

****

            Chloe couldn't believe what she had just overheard.  She knew that Clark had his secrets, but man, she couldn't have imagined it would be that big!

            As she thought about what she should do, she realized that the decision was harder than she thought.  Chloe had agreed to help Lionel to get back at Clark, and this would be the ultimate revenge for doing that.  However, she only wanted to get back at him, not hand him over to the world's scientists, or Lionel's, for that matter, on a silver platter.  What was she going to do?

****

            The turnout at the Luthor Estate for the will reading was fairly large, as it seemed many of the LexCorp employees were sincere in wishing their deceased boss a fond farewell.  The funeral had been held in Metropolis.  As promised, Lana had stayed by Clark's side the entire time, along with Jonathan and Martha.  To Clark's shock, Lionel had enlisted the Pope himself to perform the blessings!

            Clark joined his parents and Lana near the front of the large room.  He saw Helen sitting a few rows up to the right.  Unbeknownst to Clark, Lucas was in an anteroom waiting for his father to announce his presence immediately following the will reading.

            Lionel stepped up to the podium.  Although he had hoped that Lex had thought of giving him the LexCorp stock, he knew that he'd probably given it to Helen.  He just hoped he could convince her to sell it to him.  After all, what did she know of running a business?

            "Thank you all for coming," Lionel began.  "Lex had left his will on a video, so I'll just play the tape here."  He pressed the play button on the VCR, and Lex's image appeared on the big projection screen at the front of the room.

            _"Hello, Father, and other guests," he began.  __"I made this tape to divide up my assets in the event of my untimely demise.  I bequeath my half of the Talon to Lana Lang, as I'm sure she'll continue to do a good job of maintaining it in my absence."  Lana felt tears pricking at her eyes, and Clark gave her hand a squeeze.  __"Now, as for LexCorp, Father, I know that you can't wait to destroy the company I worked so hard to build and assimilate it back into LuthorCorp, so I'm not going to give you the pleasure.  I bequeath all of my LexCorp stock and half my fortune, in the amount of $500,000,000, to my one true friend, Clark __Kent__."_

            Clark's head snapped up in astonishment.  _"I know it seems like a burden, to own 51% of my company, Clark, but don't worry.  The board of directors will handle all of the business end of things.  I hope you and your parents make good use of the money.  One thing I would like to add.  If for any reason __Clark__ is killed, the LexCorp stock will be divided evenly among my employees.  Sorry, Dad.  You lose."  The image winked out._

            Clark could scarcely breathe.  Within the space of two minutes, Clark had gone from a simple farm boy to owning 51% of a billion-dollar business.  Looking at his parents, he saw the same astonishment on their faces too.

            Helen grinned.  Lucas would find it rather difficult now to get his hands on the LexCorp stock since she was not the beneficiary.

            Meanwhile in the anteroom, Lucas was fuming.  There was no point in his father announcing him now.  All the stock he so desperately wanted for himself was now untouchable.  Well, Luthors didn't give up that easily.  Lucas would do everything in his power to get the stock from Clark.

****

            Somewhere in northern Mexico, a group of men were boarding a bus to the United States.  "Hey, _gringo_!" an old bum called out to one of them.  "You going to _los_ Estados Unidos_, eh?"_

            The bald young man turned to the bum.  "Yes," said Lex Luthor as he boarded the bus.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
